


New Memories

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Series: New Memories, New Life [4]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Established Romance, F/M, Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now they are in a relationship, Alec and Ellie now have to establish a new normal in their relationship and lives. T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clearing the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizAnn_5869](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/gifts).



> Title: New Memories  
> Author: Sgt. Pepperony  
> Fandom: Broadchurch  
> Rating: T for language  
> Pairing: Alec/Ellie (established)  
> Disclaimer: As far as I am aware, I do not own Broadchurch or the characters. All property belongs to Chris Chibnall.
> 
> After bits from Tell Me Your Sins so it is a mix of fluff and angsty bits that will lead to the sequel proper. This is going to be very much an update when I can and they will range in length. We're just going to start off small, with some clearing the air.

One

Tom did not understand why girls needed so much stuff. His mother had made the point that he probably had the same amount of stuff, it was just all over his bedroom floor. With Daisy permanently moving to Broadchurch, and her with a broken leg from a fall, Alec had asked Tom for a hand getting Daisy's things from Sandbrook. Daisy did go with them but only really to choose what she wanted. It wasn't until about gone eleven when they managed to get all the boxes into the house, at which point everyone had all but collapsed.

Ellie had almost laughed at the idea of Alec being in a car for an undetermined number of hours with two teenagers. Alec was actually a lot more nervous than he probably should be. He needed an avenue to see if Tom was okay with the new development in Alec and Ellie's relationship. Ellie had mentioned that Tom was fine with the whole thing but sometimes one thing said to one person maybe something different to another.

He found that avenue when they stopped for something to eat at a McDonalds. Unfortunately, Alec made a lame attempt of humour by means of offering to buy them a Happy Meal. The teenagers just stared at him blankly, as though he had insulted their intelligence.

"It's a joke," Alec tried to explain. "I do that sometimes."

"Dad, just don't." Daisy shook her head going to find somewhere to sit. Tom just nodded, and followed Daisy. Alec came with the food about five minutes later, in the meantime Daisy and Tom started laughing at something.

"Okay, it wasn't a great joke. I get it."

"We're not mocking you," Tom said.

"However, it did remind me of a website with a load of 'dad jokes'," Daisy added. "We're just laughing over the terrible puns."

Alec groaned and put the food down. He doubts that once Ellie hears about this he won't live it down, "Right, just eat your food so we can get back on the road. Don't want to leave the stuff alone in the car for too long."

"I'm sure Daisy can cope with one less box," Tom muttered. Daisy pelted one of her fries at his face.

Daisy let out a small laugh at his reaction. "I'm going to the bathroom," she said grabbing her crutches.

Once she was out of sight, Alec turned to Tom, now finding the opportunity to speak to him about the new change in Alec and Ellie's relationship. "Tom, are you really okay with this whole thing going on between your mother and me?"

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"I mean this can be awkward for you. I was the one who arrested your father. I practically interrogated you."

"It's been a year. I've gotten over it. Mum seems happy and I can't see you doing anything to hurt her. It wasn't as though it was your fault you got divorced."

"I do love your mum."

"I know. She loves you too. She's happy. Just don't try to make jokes."

There isn't much else, besides a mutual nod between the two men. With that bit of weight off his shoulders, when they returned, Alec curled up to Ellie in bed. The peace that cloaked her face made him smile and he was soon in a peaceful sleep. It seemed as though they could have a chance to be happy.


	2. Severed Ties

Two

Ellie always had loved coming home at the end of the day. Fred would usually run happily to her the second she was walked through the door, greeting her with a massive hug in the process. While this happened that one particular occasion, there was something else greeting her: a letter from the courts solidifying her divorce from Joe. The decree absolute she had been waiting for had finally arrived.

"That's it then," she thought. Over a year and a bit since she filed for the divorce, the agony of the trial, the subsequent verdict, the restraining order keeping Joe away from Ellie and the boys, this one bit of paper seemed small in comparison. The fact that something as small as a paper could just end a twelve year marriage when the reason was just too massive.

She sighed. Mostly out of relief. She doesn't even cry. She's done her mourning over the good times. She still has Tom and Fred. She now has Alec who is surprisingly a lot more romantic than Ellie had expected. Granted he could be in a better mood in the morning and not have significant road rage. Then again, she never wanted perfect from him.

"Mum? Are you okay? You've been looking at that letter for ten minutes," Tom said, snapping Ellie from her thoughts. "What is it?"

"It's a decree absolute. It means... It means I am no longer married to him."

"Oh. I thought you had already-"

"No. The decree nisi just means that the court could not find a reason not to grant the divorce."

"I think killed a child would have been difficult to deny." There is a slight dryness in Tom's tone. "Does this mean that he won't come back?"

"If he knows what's good for him he won't."

"So does this mean we can actually start over?"

"As soon as we move."

"When?"

"I don't know. Soon. Then it'll be a real fresh start for all of us." Surprisingly, Tom does not pull out of the hug. "I love you.

"I love you too Mum."

It's a bit later when she calls Alec as he is stuck in a motel in Dorchester. Daisy is staying with them and Ellie can hear the teenagers bickering over what movie to watch.

"I don't like it when your not here," she tells him. "I never thought I'd get clingy to you."

"I'm not sure whether that is a bad thing."

"I dunno, I just feel like I need you tonight more than before."

"Why? What's happened?"

"My decree absolute came through. You are now speaking to Ellie Brant."

"Christ, are you okay?"

"I am just relieved. Thought it would never come. How did you feel when yours came?"

"Wasn't exactly the best feeling. It wasn't the most amicable proceedings. The only thing we agreed on was that Daisy was staying with Tess. You at least got the easy route, no arguments and full custody."

"I just thought he'd fight more. I'm actually a little scared that he'll be outside my door trying to pull a Stanley Kowalski." Alec really had to think about it for a moment before he understood the reference. He shared her worry. "I do have a restraining order."

"I know. Just call me if you get scared. I'll be home in a heartbeat."

Ellie smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." The words, said so sincerely, carved into her heart deeper every time he said it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Once off the phone, Ellie returned to the living room, the teenagers having finally settled on Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. While there was still one more step to go in leaving the house and its ghosts, they were off to a good start.


	3. Running

Three

Alec was a lot more romantic than Ellie had given him credit for. While he didn't bring flowers, wine and chocolate home with him every day, he's very quick to kiss her after a long shift. Sometimes he'd just kiss her neck if Ellie was focusing on dinner. It seemed a lot more blissful than they probably deserved, mostly because for the first time in a while everyone in the family was happy. 

Granted they needed to sort the living situation out soon because the kids all need their own room and the current situation involved Daisy in Tom's room while Tom was in Fred's and if they happened to be at the cottage, Fred was in the cot in the grownups room and Tom in the spare room. 

Then their living situation came to the forefront, by means of a false alarm. Reverend Coates had been told by his friend in Sheffield that Joe hadn't returned to his flat. He then warned Ellie and the Latimers though it turned out Joe had stayed in a hotel in the next village over. 

Needless to say it scared the shit out of every one. It was not as though they were mad at each other but somehow the rage that Ellie had suppressed (mostly to give Joe a good wallop) had released itself on Alec.   

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" 

"Somebody has to."

"Are you saying that you are not scared?" 

"I am. Not of Joe. I'm scared of what he could do to you. That said, Ellie you can't let him get to you. He doesn't matter anymore." 

"Do you think he did that on purpose? Just to scare us?" Ellie asked. Her hands were shaking. 

"Maybe. However, I know for a fact that if he steps within Dorset, he'll be dragged out by his earlobes." 

"So not his bollocks then?" She sighed and put her head in her hands. "You know what, I'm sick of this house. I'm going to the estate agent tomorrow." 

"Whoa, slow down a bit love," Alec said resting both hands on her shoulders. "Is this something you really want to do?" 

"I'm sick at jumping around every corner of this house, seeing the memories of him, scared that the one place that he'll try to come back to is here. I've been thinking about it for a while. Now I have a real reason to." 

Alec mulls it over for a second, and given the situation, it was probably better to move. Ellie was genuinely frightened and her, Fred and Tom's safety was important to him. Not that he thought Ellie could not defend herself but the last time she beat Joe, the man was in a vulnerable position. 

"Okay, you're right. You can stay with me and Daisy. At least that way you can put this place up for sale." 

"And then what?" 

"We find somewhere together, a place with enough space for the kids." 

"It's a bit early for us isn't it? Living together?"

"We kind of do it anyway, just not really in one house. It's a big step I know." 

"A really big step." 

"But I love you, and that rules me more than logic. You and I, we're good." 

She smiles a little, "I love you too." 

"So?"

"Yeah. It's only temporary right?"

"Hell I'll go to an estate agent tomorrow just to see what they have." 

"Do you think the kids would mind?" 

"Trust me, I think they'll get it." He doesn't do much else but tilt her chin up and press his lips against hers. It wasn't the ideal situation but it was better than the one they had. At least they would be living under one roof.

-o-

The next few days are hectic. Ellie had spent most of the next morning looking at what needed to be thrown out (which was a lot considering all the expired medicine, the clothes that hadn't been wore in years and long broken toys). The only real protest that came out of Tom was the idea of running scared from the house. Ellie had replied saying that she had intended on moving anyway. There was now two reasons for it: getting everyone under the same roof and making sure they were safe. Fred just screamed blue murder when they took the toy box. Alec made a note to send him to a child minder when they would have to move again in a few months. He forgot moving with a toddler was not exactly a good combination. 

Eventually, they got all they needed into the cottage just as the sun went down two days after the decision had been made. It was in bed later, Fred fast asleep in the cot, that they even started looking at houses. Ellie had her laptop open and Alec was looking at the brochure he picked up from the estate agents.

“I have one: six bed terrace near the sea front,” Ellie said.

“How much?”

“£120,000. Which if I get the house sold soon it covers at least half.”

“Do we really need the six rooms?”

“One could be a study.”

“I’d put it on the maybe pile.” Ellie smiled. They had agreed on at least four beds but she didn’t really know if that would put the cost up. It wasn’t as if they couldn’t afford it. It was just a case of finding the right place. “We will find somewhere.”

“I know.”

“No second thoughts so far?”

“Absolutely not.” Ellie shut her laptop down, placed it somewhere safe before allowing herself to kiss Alec softly. He smiled appreciatively and started to roll her onto her back. “Hold on. Fred.”

He let out a small groan before getting an idea, “Shower?”

She looked at him as if her lost his mind for second but suddenly thought the idea sounded rather tempting, “Can do.”

She swore she hadn’t seen him move so fast.


	4. Toxic Cycle

Chapter Four

What was meant to be a quiet night in for Alec and Ellie was cut short by what sounded like screaming coming from Daisy's room. After a moment of confusion between the couple, Alec risks going upstairs to see if his daughter was okay. Only he found her shouting down her phone. It was clear where she'd gotten her temper from and it wasn't Tess. 

"Oh yeah, well you can take your fake apology and shove it up your arse, you dickwad!" 

She hung up and threw the phone down on the floor angrily. Her eyes were rimmed red and she was breathing heavily in order to calm herself. 

"Was that your mum?" Alec asked nervously. He didn't really want her upset her more than she was already but he had to ask. 

"No." She groaned as she flopped on the bed. She wasn't crying but seemed to be completely fed up. "No offence Dad but I don't really want to talk about it." 

"Darlin'," he said sitting on the foot of the bed, "the last time you didn't speak to either your mum or me about something that was bothering you, you got drunk and fell off a wall."

"Are you really going to bring that up?" 

"Yep. Daisy, you were having an argument with someone and it has you rattled." 

Daisy sighed, "Just Brad." 

Alec sighed himself. When he found out that his daughter had been in an on off relationship for two years, he wasn't horrified but it wasn't really something he wanted Daisy to pursue. Especially if it seemed to be more off than on according to Tess. He didn't have any problems with Brad as a person but he knew that they weren't really compatible as a couple. 

"This wasn't really a healthy relationship anyway," he said, trying to make her see this as a good thing. "Daisy, don't let it get to you. It's not worth it." 

She doesn't look at him and he gives up. 

-o-

Daisy's down for what feels like an eternity, which in real time was a week. She's barely enthused when she is given her favourite food (tacos) for dinner, she stares blankly at a screen for ages and the lack of concentration on her work was a worry. Ellie noted that she had only done half a page of English work. 

After about seven days of this, Alec pleads with Ellie to help him, "You were a teenage girl once. Surely you must know what goes through her head." 

"Oh right so because I am a woman I should know?" 

"I mean you must know how it feels... You know what, I am just going to dig myself a bigger hole. Look, I think she might open up to you. Please El, I am desperate here." 

"You really honestly think I know what goes on in that girl's head?" 

"Honestly, it's anyone's guess but you have a sister so you probably know how to handle stuff like this." 

"Actually Lucy once threw a bin on one of her ex-boyfriend's car in a drunken rage. Can't really compare." 

"Remind me to never get on the wrong side of your sister." 

"However, I'm worried about her as well. I will talk to her. Don't worry. Besides you are bloody useless at this stuff." 

Alec doesn't really protest against that statement. In fact he just nods. 

-o-

It takes a lot of effort but Ellie does eventually convince Daisy to stop listening to Taylor Swift and come out the house. The nearest shopping centre though was a good hour or so out of Broadchurch and Daisy was extremely quiet on the journey there, her phone being a great interest. 

Ellie natters for a bit, Daisy listens but doesn't really say much. A part of Ellie wants to snap Daisy out of her funk by means of yelling at her but Ellie wants Daisy to know that she can be trusted. A part of Ellie wonders whether Daisy's communication problems stem from her strained relationship with her mother. Daisy knew about the affair for as long as Alec knew so Ellie could only imagine the hostility in the house prior to Daisy's move to Broadchurch. Ellie does get an idea to ask Tess about this, given the on-off relationship took place mostly in Sandbrook. She does this while grabbing some drinks, Daisy just looking out the window. 

"Ellie, trust me. This is just her fighting herself on whether to forgive him and whether to take Brad back." 

One half of Ellie was relieved, but the other half seemed horrified by this toxic cycle. They both deserve better than that, and given that Daisy had taken longer than Tess's average to actually forgive Brad, it looks as though there is little chance of forgiveness. 

"You know, if he's as stubborn as you are then he's not going to text back," Ellie says putting the mug in front of Daisy. 

"How do you know?" 

"Because Lucy used to do this: refused to apologise until the other person did. It's not good and it makes the people around you worried." 

"I take it Dad asked you to speak to me." 

"Yes but I am worried about you as well. If you're getting yourself upset over a boy then it's not really worth it. You're better than that." 

Daisy looks at her phone and just put it face down on the table, "You know what, your right."

"That was easy." 

"I've had time to think, I just needed someone to tell me it straight." 

"Not all relationships are hard you know." 

"Really?" 

"I have to admit I didn't like your father at first, mostly because he was a surly knob," Daisy didn't take offence but snorted, "but now, we're happy. We still bicker but I probably wouldn't be without him." 

"The thing is, I would not say that Brad and I were always arguing but we just keep going in a circle." 

"And you deserve better." Daisy nods. "Even if you don't start a new relationship soon then it's not the end of the world." 

Ellie had to give her step-daughter some credit for being somewhat wise and maybe her next relationship wouldn't be as turbulent as she has matured a lot since moving down to Broadchurch. Maybe that fall knocked some common sense into her. Though it wouldn't be wise to repeat it.


	5. Simple Words

There was a sense of awkwardness between the family due to Fred saying one tiny word: Dad. They knew that he could not be possibly referring to the man who shares his DNA with. The wee one barely remembered the man. However his pre-school had done him a little task of drawing his family. It wasn't a great drawing but the man with some fuzz on his face labeled Dad was a bit of a hint.

Daisy had thought it was quite sweet, but Tom looked really unsure of how to handle the fact his brother was calling another man Dad. Alec wasn't entirely sure about it either. He didn't really push the issue of labels but he considered the boys to be his sons as much as Daisy was his own blood. He accepted that Tom might not want to call him Dad and that was fine but now Fred had started calling him Dad (and it was always Dad) there was a need to talk.

It did come up when Ellie and Alec were looking through the housing listing and Tom had asked for a lift to football. Alec offered and then the conversation found its way in.

"Will you ever tell Fred that your not his real dad?"

"It depends on your mum. It really is not my place. I can't correct him either. He's only three and probably doesn't understand or remember what happened. Even I don't know what happened."

"Did you even think he could kill someone?"

"The thing you learn from doing my job is that killers often don't look like they could. You remember our last murder?"

"Thirteen year old girl who done it wasn't it?"

"In the end. A part of me wished it wasn't. A lot of me wished it wasn't your dad. Mostly for you, Fred and your mum."

"You still think he did it?"

"Yeah."

"He pleaded not guilty."

"I think he got scared. He agreed to a guilty plea and then changed his mind. He didn't want to face jail. Unfortunately he got a bulldog for a lawyer and we messed up a lot."

"We're you and Mum having an affair?"

"No. Everything said in that court aside from the defence and that bloody Wright woman was the truth."

"Do you think I was stupid to try and defend him?"

"Not really my place. I got he was your dad, you loved him."

"But he's a killer. It's probably a good thing that Fred doesn't remember him."

"Listen, about what happened yesterday, does it bother you?"

"I dunno."

"You don't have to you know. You're your own person Lad."

The replying nod said everything that was needed and it seemed a good place to leave the topic.

-o-

Alec returned home about half hour later with what looked to be a bunch of papers flying around the room. He suspected Fred had something to do with it.

They were all the housing leaflets and Alec just about managed to catch one before it hit him in the face. Just as the last of the papers settled on the ground, he looked at the one he caught and squinted: five rooms, two bathrooms and a decent sized garden. Converted hotel apparently and surprisingly within their budget and actually in the town so it was close to the schools and work (for Ellie at least though it did cut off about fifteen minutes to Woodhaven).

"Fred what have I said about leaving the back door open?" Ellie exclaimed looking at the mess as she came into the room. "Everything okay with Tom?"

"Yeah he's fine. Ellie, what do you think?"

He hands her the leaflet and she squints at the information, "Are you sure we need the fifth bedroom?"

"We could make it into some sort of study. I think this can work for us Ellie."

"You're right it looks perfect."

"But?"

"You sure we will get it?"

"I don't know how many other couples with three kids need a house. We might be lucky."

"Might be lucky?"

"Okay, we're going to get that house."

"We have to look around first."

"When have you never not trusted me?" He pressed his lips against hers and smiled. Ellie smiled into the kiss. "So should I book a viewing?"

"Hmm, can do. Right now..."


	6. The Longest Night

Chapter Six

After some real negotiations with the estate agent, they got the house and two weeks later they had moved in, despite some hick-ups with the moving van. Alec learned from the last time and got Lucy to look after Fred so he didn’t freak over his stuff being packed away. However they had encountered a problem: their neighbours, Marina and Pete, seemed to be going through some marital problems. Ellie didn’t say it but she couldn’t help be somewhat smug because they had met said neighbours twice and they had come across as annoyingly perfect with their three perfect children (in comparison to Daisy and Tom having an argument right at that moment – they both wanted the bigger room that was on the first floor).

“Right that is the last box,” Ellie said putting it down on the kitchen counter. At that point, next door shouted through the wall making Tom and Daisy look at the wall in confusion. “I wonder what that is about.”

“They’ve been doing it on and off for the last couple of hours. All I am getting from it is that he is a lecherous, pig-headed c-.”

“Okay Daisy I think we have an idea,” Alec said.

“Still those poor kids,” Ellie said.

“No, I think she took them to her mother’s an hour ago,” Tom replied, his ear against the wall.

“Tom,” Ellie warned. “Get away from the wall. It’s rude to eavesdrop.”

“So you don’t want to know that he was sleeping with his PA and boss?”

“Really? At the same time?”

“Sounds like it.”

“Still, Tom, get away from the wall.” He did as he was told and sighed. “Do you think we should check everything is alright?”

_“OKAY I DID SLEEP WITH THEM BUT IT DIDN’T MEAN ANYTHING!”_

“I think he’s going to have to do better than that. If that is the best he can do we’re in for a long night,” Alec commented.

-o-

“I though the point of moving somewhere bigger was so Fred wasn’t in our room,” Ellie commented when she came to bed that night. Fred was asleep beside Alec who was reading a book.

“The shouting was freaking him out,” Alec replied.

“Are they still at it?”

“Yep. Turns out he was also shagging a twenty year old intern in HR.”

“Three women? All at the same time.”

“Looks like it.”

“Did you and Tess argue like this?”

“No. I just froze and then later said I was moving out.”

“That quick?”

“It seemed serious between Tess and Dave. I just couldn’t keep living the lie anymore.”

“Did you ever ask Tess back?”

Alec knew he couldn’t lie to Ellie, even about this, “Once, before I had the pacemaker put in. Not really because I loved her but because I thought I was going to die and honestly, I thought getting rejected by Tess would hurt less than getting rejected by you.”

Ellie doesn’t seem hurt by this, “I get it. You have a child together.”

“Did you ever consider getting back with Joe?”

“Not even if he was the last man alive.” Alec’s lips turned to a smile and pulled her down for a kiss. They tried to sleep but the shouted wasn’t relenting. Ellie groaned, “It’s twenty pass three.”

“I know. I haven’t slept a wink. God knows how them two downstairs are coping.”

 _“I DON’T CARE YOU STUPID BITCH SHUT UP!”_ At that point there was a loud bang and crash then dead silence.

“Bloody hell what was that?” Ellie asked as they both sat up. “Should we go see if their okay?”

“I don’t know. Does it not seem like we’re poking our nose in?”

“Oh for heaven’s sake, we’re detectives. What if he has smashed her head in with a brick?”

“It didn’t sound like a brick.” He grumbled but followed her out of bed and shoved his dressing gown on. “We should have really considered this before we moved in.” A quick slog downstairs and out the front door to next door’s front door and Alec had to put his detective face on. A few moments later, the person who had answered was Marina. “Is everything alright in there?”

“Yes of course. We’re just working things out. Rather loudly.”

“Marina we are police officers, we can help.”

“Goodness no. You probably have better things to worry about than our little argument.”

Before Alec could say anything the door shut, “Maybe we should call for some back up. Weirdly enough, I don’t think Marina was hit.”

“Don’t be daft. She’s not nearly strong enough to knock out a six foot bloke.” Alec raised his eyebrow. “He was sitting down.”

“Right, I am going to call for backup and an ambulance because what we heard was serious. You check if Fred is okay.”

Backup arrived within fifteen minutes and then the situation became a lot clearer: Marina had snapped and whacked her husband over the head with an iron. The paramedics didn’t think it looked serious but Marina had been charged with assault. Needless to say everyone was shattered but the unpacking wasn’t going to do itself even with the extra amount of sleep.

“Christ almighty, and I thought Tess and I were argumentative.”

“Well, I don’t think you would have smashed her head it. Still those poor kids.”

“That’s why I just gave Tess full custody. Daisy deserved better.”

“That said, they are probably both as bad as each other. You don’t think we’ll end up like them?”

“Don’t be daft. Why are you planning on whacking me with an iron?”

“It depends.”

-o-

“Did you want to bash Mum’s head in?” asked Daisy.

“Don’t be daft Daisy. I wouldn’t do that.”

“What about Dave?”

“Well, I had a few fantasies involving his car and a brick wall.”

“Mine involved him slipping in the bathroom and breaking his neck from all the oil he puts in his hair.”

“What we have to remember is that there are kids involved.”

“So you don’t think he deserved it?”

“No one really deserves to be struck in the head with an iron.”

“Even if they shag their boss, PA, an intern and some French woman,” Tom asked coming into the room.

“There’s a fourth?”

Ellie came into the kitchen at that moment, completely tired, “You know we really picked a night to move in.”

“But this is only a shaky start,” Alec said putting his arm around her. “So don’t get worried about hearing arguments every night.”

“Well, yeah. She’s going to prison,” Tom said like the statement was dumb.

“Well, I tried.” Ellie giggled. “Right, let’s actually get all this unpacked shall we.”

“Can do.”


	7. Exuberance

Chapter Seven 

What had started out as a seemingly usual morning had turned on its head. Fred didn't seem too different as he was changed for pre-school but the kitchen floor then developed a new Pepto-Bismal coloured inclusion. Daisy and Tom could not get out the house fast enough, having been put off breakfast. At least the floor was easy to clean.

"Christ mate, what the hell did you eat?" Alec asked as he cleared up the mess. "Listen, I'll look after Fred today. You have that meeting with CPS."

"They're just setting a date for the plea hearing," Ellie replied trying to clean up her son.

"Still, better to hear it from the horse's mouth in person."

"You sure you can cope?"

"Trust me, Daisy was sick every other month as a toddler. I'll be fine."

"Okay, you know where the bucket is." She handed the sickly toddler over to Alec and after a kiss from Alec and a kiss in Fred's hair, she ran to the car. "

Well mate, you and me today. Best get out this suit before you throw up again and hope it's not a bug."

With Fred in pyjamas and Alec in a t-shirt and sweatpants, Fred had thrown up again. At least in the bucket and not on the floor or down himself like last time.

"Yuk," he muttered.

"Yeah, yuk." Alec had just about cleaned his face, when the bucket was given another fill. He checked for a fever, and Fred didn't seem hot but not very comfortable. He would see how it goes before calling the paediatrician. "You mate need bed by the looks of it."

"No."

"I think yes."

"But not tired. Tummy hurt."

"Which is why you should go to bed."

"No." Fred decided that he was going to play with the toy kitchen and Alec sighed. Daisy was never stubborn when she was actually sick, always listless and lethargic, so how Fred still had his energy was rather baffling. Maybe if he could find something for Fred to do in bed... Then again the bed was already at risk of being wrecked.

"Right, let's see if we can tire you out."

-o-

By lunch, Fred did not seem to be relenting in his energy. Alec had to admire his exuberance in spite of a bug, but he wasn't as young or in the best shape as he was when Daisy was three. Alec was going to tire out before Fred will at this rate, and Fred did need a nap. Maybe setting him in front of the television would help. Keep his brain somewhat stimulated but not enough to keep him energised.

"You bored yet?"

"No."

“Well, what do you think about watching some television?” Fred shrugged. “I think we should. See what's on SkyDisney.”

"Okay." Fred is soon parked in front of the television without really any argument. 

“That was easy,” Alec muttered.

Five minutes later, Alec had now to anticipate being subjected to Frozen for the fifth time in six months (which another parent had said that he was one of the lucky ones), but at least Fred would settle down for a bit rather than just go from one toy to the next.

-o-

Fred is knocked out half way through. Alec is knocked out a quarter of the way through.

-o-

Daisy and Tom arrive home just before four, greeted by the image of Alec and Fred, still asleep, Cinderella on the background and Daisy cannot imagine he father is comfortable but doesn't have the heart to wake him. She does have the heart to take a picture and send it to Ellie.

Said picture is now Ellie’s phone wallpaper.


	8. Delay

Chapter Eight

There is one thing that Ellie had learnt about Alec during their holiday was that he liked to allow a lot of leeway when it came to arriving at the airport and actually boarding, which Daisy had warned her about but there is getting there early and then there is getting there Alec Hardy early.

"I just like to avoid traffic,” he attempted to justify as they walked into the departure terminal.

“Alec, it's a small Catholic island on a Sunday,” Ellie pointed out. “I thought the Fred being incredibly grumpy incident at Gatwick would have knocked some sense into you.”

“Well it's a mid-afternoon flight so he should be okay this time around.” He looked up at the departures list trying to find their flight. “There we are, third down.”

“Two hour delay,” Ellie commented grimly. “On top of the three hour leeway you give us, that is five hours in an airport with a small child and two teenagers.”

"Well, I'm sure that the teenagers will be okay.”

“I don't think so. Speaking of which, where are the three of them?”

At that point, Tom walked in rubbing his arm, Daisy scowling with a sunburnt face and Fred looking sad having lost his toy bear in the commotion of him nearly being swept away by a large wave.

Ellie sighed, “What happened?”

“She hit me.”

“He called me Lobster Face.”

“I want Bobby.”

Ellie looked directly at Alec, which made him fear for either his balls or his life. Surely the five hours could not be this bad.

-o-

Daisy and Tom’s bickering had not relented in the hour since they arrived. Plane still was delayed by two hours and if Alec had to put up with this for the next four hours and the flight home, plus the drive back to Broadchurch, he was actually going to smash his head in.

“Well let's face it, it was your own fault that you decided to bake yourself like a lobster.”

“Oh shut up you tosser.” “Right that is enough the pair of you,” Alec snapped and took out ten euros. “Tom, go get your mum a coffee and me some tea. Get yourself a drink as well.”

“What about me?” Daisy asked.

“You are still working through that coke.” Tom took the money and went to the nearest café while Alec turned to his daughter. “Daisy, today is difficult enough without you and Tom lobbing insults at each other.” “

He broke my phone.”

"It can be replaced for crying out loud. I think you can cope with not speaking to anyone. And his defence, he was trying to stop Fred from jumping into the deep end of the pool.”

“We really need to invest in some swimming lessons or else our next holiday is also going to have the catchphrase ‘Fred no’.”

“Don't I know it. I told him not to go near those waves.”

“Are you going to replace that bear?”

“We’ll see what happens when we get back.” At that point, Tom returned with the tea, a coffee and something else. “What's that?”

“Double espresso.”

“You bought a double espresso for yourself?”

“Well you and mum are always telling me to try new things.”

“We mean stuff like vegetables, not stimulants.”

"What's this about stimulants?” Ellie asked holding onto a sleepy Fred. He saw the cup and decided he wanted the drink.

-o-

“I think this expresso works in our favour when it comes to Fred,” Alec commented after Fred had slowly started to crash down on his lap. “He’ll probably sleep until we get back home.”

“I don't know. That child exists on a permanent caffeine high,” Ellie muttered resting her head on his shoulder, flicking through the photos on the camera. There is one with Fred with ice cream around his mouth and Tom and Daisy on the bungy ball. “Even sick he is still bouncing off the walls. Should have warned you about that.”

“Probably a good thing that Mini Disco still exists. I don't think we would have got him to sleep otherwise.”

"You know what he was so well behaved in Orlando, I don't know what’s got into him.”

“Curiosity. Seeing how far he can push. Probably should not have kicked that bloke doing the living statue though. Even if he was freaked out.”

“Oh god. At least we managed to child proof the house. I don't think I can take another scare like that wave coming in." She looked up at the screen with the flights on. “Three more bloody hours.”

"Well, I think Daisy and Tom have stopped arguing for the time being. All that over a phone.”

"It is her lifeline to civilisation. And Sunil.”

“Who’s Sunil.”

“He's the son of Ravi and Meera Patel who run the chemists. Their daughter Jasmine is in Tom’s year.”

“Oh right he’s the one who helped her with her maths revision.”

“She's quite fond of him you know.” “I can see that from the way she flipped at Tom over that bloody phone.”

“You don't sound too phased about this. Most fathers start going all peacock over their daughter dating. Mine went ballistic when he found out Lucy got pregnant at seventeen.”

“I got passed that a while back. She won't listen to me, probably tell me to bugger off and at the end of the day she is nearly seventeen. Granted I don't really want to be a grandfather too soon.”

“She could do worse.”

“I know.”

“You going to tell her that?”

“No.”

"Thought not.”

-o-

“It's probably the beard,” Daisy said once they finally checked their bags in and passed through security. Despite him having a medical card that said he had a pacemaker, which would set the off metal detectors, they still checked him out, including his passport photo, which took them a long time to decide if the picture even matched.

“I don't look that different with or without the beard,” he responded. “Nice to know the spirit of General Franco still lives on."

"To be fair Dad, this picture is about nine years old. It was bound to happen to someone.”

"Look, we have two hours still. Do you have that pack of cards?”

“I have three. One is Articulate, which, might not be the best game to play with you.”

"Why not?"

“You're not known for your eloquence Dad.”

“We'll see. Get the cards out. I’ll grab Ellie and Tom.”

-o-

“Fat gold guy. Aunt Lucy has one in her living room,” Tom said reading his card.

“Buddha,” Ellie answered. “Divine inspiration for a million people and his legacy is summed up as fat gold guy.”

"And Daisy says that I’m not eloquent,” Alec responded.

“You're not.”

“Are we still playing this game?” Tom asked.

“Yep, carry on.”

“He tells lies.”

“Tony Blair,” Alec answered.

"His nose gets bigger.” “

Tony Blair.” 

-o-

At long last they were called to board the plane, and even though they could have been among the first to get on due to having a small child, yet another issue had arisen: Tom had gone and lost the boarding passes.

“You have got to be joking,” Alec muttered as he walked around the departure lounge looking for the passes. “This is all we need.”

“Relax we will find them somewhere,” Ellie reassured looking in her bag in case she had them.

“Sorry, just don't handle being delayed. I guess I have learned my lesson on the arriving too early thing.”

"To be fair this could have been more disastrous.”

At that point they heard a crash of what sounded like perfume bottles and then the security guard shouted around the Duty Free, “Whose child is this?”

He was holding onto Fred’s hand, whose other hand contained a stuffed bear.

“Well there goes my overtime,” Alec muttered.

-o-

With no luck on the boarding passes and a final call on the plane been announced, Ellie swallowed her pride and begged the flight attendant to print a duplicate set, regardless of the protocol. With the pilot wanting to get into the air as soon as possible, the flight attendant relented.

“You are a star,” Alec said grabbing the passes and they just about got on the plane as the doors were about to shut. “Right well, this bit should be the smoothest.”

“Dad, you know when you said you had looked everywhere for the boarding passes?” Daisy asked going through Alec's bag for Fred’s elephant book, only to find the first set of passes.

“Ah.”


	9. Piccadilly Circus

Chapter Nine

After a long meeting with his CS over his annual review, all Alec wanted was to just spend the Friday evening in peace with a glass of wine and snuggled up with Ellie. The last thing he expected to find when he returned home was little Ada Collins still at the house and playing with Fred. He had known that Ellie offered Ada’s mother Donna to take the toddler for the afternoon after pre-school but Alec had expected Ada to have been picked up by the time he returned. The toddlers were playing with the play kitchen and as soon as Fred saw his dad he launched straight at him causing an “umpth” sound to come from Alec.

“Hey there mate,” he groaned. “Hi Ada. Your mum is running a bit late.” 

“Typical, typical. That's what my daddy always says when Mummy is late.”

"Well, I don't think your mum will be long.” He let Fred go and play and went to the kitchen where Daisy and Tom were finishing up up their homework and Ellie was finishing cooking some noodle soup. “What time did you say that Donna was meant to pick up Ada?” 

“Forty-five minutes ago,” Ellie answered. “I mean it's not a problem but Fred takes ages to put to bed now and it's my turn. I’ve cooked enough for Ada if needs be.” 

“Isn't her dad at home?” 

“He’s in London.” Ellie went to the cupboard to grab some herbs while Alec slipped a ten pound note to Tom, having lost the bet on whether Ada would still be here when Alec returned home. “I think because Dave is away a lot that puts a strain on Donna.” 

“I think you might be right but she does take the piss sometimes,” Daisy said closing her biology textbook. Neither adult denied Daisy’s point but Ellie being more of a people person was a little more sympathetic. 

“I say give it ten minutes,” Tom said slipping a twenty pound note into Alec’s hand. 

“That we can do,” Alec replied hiding the note from Ellie. 

-o-

By the time dinner had cleared away, Donna still hadn't arrived to pick up Ada, and they had encountered a problem. Fred was now going through the fussy eater stage and refused to eat the vegetables in his soup. 

“Come on mate,” Alec said trying to spoon feed him the one spoonful of peas. “Just one spoon.” 

“No.” 

“You're going to lose this battle,” Ellie said washing up. “Tom would hide his food on the floor if he didn't want to eat it. Had to stop taking him to restaurants.” 

“I can one up you. Daisy would only eat out of a specific bowl, and when she was five I tried to pull the starving children in Africa tactic.” 

“Did she look at you as if to say what are you on about?” 

“No. She said that I should send the food to them if that was the case. Never mind the terrible twos, it's when they hit five that the attitude comes out.” 

“Or three in this one’s case.” 

Alec remained vigilant that he was going to get Fred to eat this spoonful no matter what, “You can have ice cream if you eat this.” 

“No.” 

At that point the door rang. “I got it!” Daisy called. 

“Maybe that is Donna,” Ellie said drying her hands on the tea towel. “Ada that might be your mum.” 

“No it's Sunil.” 

Daisy came into the kitchen with Sunil, who is probably a good foot taller than the girl but not in a gangly way like Alec, who waved a little awkwardly at Alec and Fred. Bless him, when he found out Alec was a cop he almost flinched in fear. He watched too much TV according to Daisy. Tom thought it was hilarious. Ellie found the idea hysterical. Alec wasn't really impressed that his family were taking the piss out of his physical strength.

"Hi sir,” he said. 

“Sunil.” 

“Anyway, Dad. There is a party at Eli Fallon’s house. It's his eighteenth,” Daisy said. It wasn't even a question and to be honest, if Alec was to get the quiet night in with Ellie, he was going to allow it, on conditions. 

"Fine but you have to be back by half twelve and no drinking.” 

“Fine. I’ll call if I am going to be late.”

“Good.” Alec turned back to Fred who had took the opportunity to escape while Alec was distracted. “Damn it.” He found Fred in the living room staring at the television with Tom and Ada, though Tom seemed to be texting more than he was watching the screen. “Fred. You were supposed to eat one spoonful of peas.” 

“So,” Fred shrugged. Ada had proceeded to give him a doll and Alec gave up. He had no hope once Fred began playing. 

“By the way you owe me forty quid,” Tom announced not looking up from his phone. He got up and went to walk to the front door. 

“Where are you going?” Alec asked. 

“Jen is at the door.”

 Jen, who Tom insisted that she was a friend that happened to be a girl, seemed to be around their house more than her own but so long as they were quiet it wasn't a problem. That said she had an over reliance on her phone, which baffled Alec half the time, "There is this thing called a doorbell you know.” Tom shrugged and went to answer the door. Just as Alec was about to return to the kitchen, Daisy and Sunil were about to go upstairs. “Um, where are you both going?” 

“Sunil is helping me pick out an outfit,” Daisy answered. 

“I’m certain he can wait in the living room while you choose a selection.” Sunil looked relieved at this. Daisy scowled and muttered something incoherent. “If it makes you feel any better I have been subjected to this by her mother.” 

“Does it get worse?” 

“Yep because even if you are telling the truth that she looks fine she will still find fault.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

“It was easier when she was four and just dressed in what she wanted.” 

“When you are done embarrassing your daughter can you keep an eye on the little ones,” Ellie called from the kitchen. 

“Welcome to Henpeck City.” 

“I heard that Alec.” 

Sunil tried his best to stifle a laugh. 

-o-

“Mum is it alright for me and Jen to go the cinema?” Tom asked. 

“I don't know, what does her mum say?” Ellie asked. 

“It's fine Mrs Miller. My mum will be fine with it,” Jen insisted. 

“Will be fine with it?”

“Well, I have told my dad.”

 Is there anyone else going?” 

“Luke, Jack, Stacey, Mia and George,” Tom answered. “It's fine. Film will be finished by half nine.” 

“And my dad will pick us up,” Jen added. 

“And Daisy is going out so it's only fair.” 

“Fine, but you know the rules: it’s Friday so your curfew is half ten and call if you're going to be late. Do you need any money?” 

“No I am set. We’re just going to head off now.” 

Before Ellie can say anything, Tom and Jen had already left, “Bye then.” Still, at least one house guest was out, while Daisy was getting changed and Alec getting Fred ready for bed, Sunil had been left with Ada in the living room though unlike Fred she seemed to be winding down a bit. Ellie made one last ditch attempt to call Donna but got nothing. 

At that point hurricane Fred came barrelling into the kitchen with pyjamas and wet hair. He really didn't like the hair dryer most of the time, “Ada still ‘ere?” 

“In the living room,” Ellie answered before muttering, “like she's been for the last two hours.” 

"She’s still here?” Alec asked coming in. 

“Hmm, I think she’s close to falling asleep.” 

“Well, I don't think-“

“Donna will be long? Ellie, you said that when I came home.”’

“I know.” She sighed. “Some quiet night this is turning out to be.” 

"We could start cracking open that wine.” 

“That will be good.” Just as Alec had grabbed the bottle of red, the bell rang again. “Donna or Chloe?” 

“Ten quid on Chloe.” 

Alec went to grab the door and by some miracle it was Donna, all frazzled and looking very apologetic, “Oh my god, Alec, I am so sorry. Boss kept me back and by the time I got out it was already the rush hour coming out of Weymouth. Phone has gone dead as well.” 

“Well, she's in the living room, close to falling asleep.” Alec sounded as pleasant as he possibly could be though his exhaustion was seeping in. Then he saw a dyed-redhead whirlwind coming through and sighed. Since when did his house become the place to be? “Lucy.”  

“Nice way to greet people,” she replied. 

“We thought you were not coming back from India for a couple more weeks.” 

“Well, there are so many elephants you can ride. I come bearing gifts. Is my sister about?” 

“In the kitchen. Ada, your mum is here.” 

“She's asleep,” Sunil called back.

“I’ll just go grab her,” Donna whispered. 

Alec let her through and he went to the kitchen where Lucy was nattering away about her trip and Ellie was giving him a look that screamed for help. 

“You honestly don't realise how many people there just in Delhi alone.”

“ _I think half of them are in our house_ ,” Alec thought. At that point Fred started complaining in the living room.

“Oh what's happened now?” Ellie groaned. 

“I guess he doesn't want Ada to go,” Alec said going into the living room. Turned out he just didn't want the toy Sunil had offered him. “Okay wee mate, let's see what your Aunt Lucy has bought you. Sunil do you want a cup of tea since Daisy seems to be taking ages?” 

“Can do.” 

“Thanks again for having her for the afternoon,” Donna said carrying Ada. 

“No problem. Just get home safely.” With two down, two to go, Alec seemed jubilant that everyone will be out by eight and Fred will be in bed by half eight. So long as Lucy makes her visit swift. “Lucy this is Sunil. Sunil this is Ellie’s sister Lucy.”

"Ah, you must be the famous Sunil. Daisy can't seem to stop talking about you. Sounds like you're not the best boy anymore Freddy.” Fred shrugged and tried to take a peak in the bag of gifts. 

"Okay, I am ready. Chloe will be here in a minute with Lizzy,” Daisy announced coming into the kitchen. 

“You're taking an eighteen month old to a party?” asked Alec. 

“No, you agreed to look after Lizzy this weekend while Beth is away and Chloe is staying with us. I told you this a week ago.” 

“Oh bloody hell, we did,” Ellie said, putting her hand in her hair. “Sorry, I forgot. Busy week. It shouldn’t be a problem if we get her to bed the same time as Fred.”

Alec shook his head and sighed.

-o-

“Quiet night in my arse. Tonight was like bloody Piccadilly Circus,” Alec muttered climbing into bed. 

“At least everyone is quiet now,” Ellie replied putting her book down. “Whether or not they are asleep is another thing.” 

“In all honesty, it isn't as though the walls are thin.” There is a slightly primal growl in his voice and Alec is slowly moving his hand up her forearm. “I don't know about you Ellie…” 

His lips are over hers and Ellie soon has her t-shirt lifted up over her breasts and Alec is kissing her belly, his hands pulling at the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. She was just about to drift off into bliss when they heard the door creak open. 

“Jesus,” Alec growled pulling her top down. Ellie turned her head to find Lizzie had climbed out her cot, her dark hair messed up from the bed. “Lizzie, are you okay?” 

“Milk,” she whispered. 

“Okay,” Alec said climbing out the bed to tend to their house guest. He mimed sorry at a very surprised and annoyed Ellie but watching him tend to the little one made her softer a bit. Upon his return, she thought she would make quick work of divesting herself of clothing. Only when Alec resumed his duties, she felt him snoring against her stomach. 

“Oh Alec,” she sighed stoking his hair. 


	10. Ellie's Idiot

Chapter Ten

Alec felt a bit daft asking a thirteen-year-old boy for permission to marry his mother but Alec didn’t want to do it until he was sure the older kids were okay with it first. Daisy, unsurprisingly, was more than enthusiastic about it. Tom just shrugged and said it was fine in his typical teenage boy ‘why bother asking me it isn’t as though I care about weddings’ way. Though there was an undercurrent of ‘for god’s sake Alec, I am used to having you around acting as my dad, just marry my mother already’.

So on the weekend of their first anniversary as a couple, Alec surprised Ellie by booking a hotel just for the two of them. It was the first of his surprises that weekend. Ellie really wanted to know what the big deal was but found the idea rather adorable. And they could shag each other without interruption. Which they did. For most of the Saturday.

Sunday morning, after showering separately, Alec dropped his second surprise.

“Alec, you are spoiling me,” she commented.

“Hey, it’s just dinner,” he replied shrugging his shoulders.

“It’s dinner at a restaurant that costs an arm and a leg.”

“Well, I think you deserve it.”

“Again you spoil me. You could have just bought a box of chocolate and kept shagging me and I would be happy.”

“Oh now you tell me.” He smirked, rested his hands on her hips and dipped his head to kiss her. “Now get your arse dressed. Not having you get arrested this weekend.”

“So since we’re going to a posh restaurant, are you going to shave?”

“I suppose I may have to.”

“Then I think we should make use of it until we have to get ready.”

“God, are you not exhausted?”

“Well,” she began to kiss his neck, “I think,” another kiss, “that one more will not hurt.”

“God woman you are persuasive when you want to be,” he growled.

-o-

Much to Alec’s utter frustration, the staff at the restaurant had gone and lost the dinner reservation. He almost yelled at them but Elle had stopped him before he went and gave himself another heart attack.

“It’s fine. We can get chips if need be.”

“Really Ellie? Chips?”

“What is going on with you this weekend? You’re getting frustrated over nothing. It’s just a reservation.”

“They are an upmarket restaurant. They should be bloody able to keep a reservation on a sheet.”

The town had a pier with a chip shop and Ellie decided she wanted to go there. Alec sighed but at least his third surprise wouldn’t be damaged. He kept checking the box was in his coat pocket.

"You have ketchup 'round your mouth." Alec grabbed the napkin gently wiping around her mouth.

"Oi, I am not a small child."

"Sorry, instinct."

"It's alright. It's quite endearing your Dad instinct. Just don’t do it too much. With me. You can wipe Fred’s mouth all you want.”

“Well, seeing as he gets it from you.”

She elbowed him but laughed. Without much warning, she pulled his head down for a kiss. After a few moments he pulled back, mostly due to his lungs burning in need of air. He smiled, kissing her straight on the forehead. "That felt kind of odd." He looked at her in confusion. "It might have something to do with the lack of beard. Too used to kissing you and feeling a scratch."

"Fine, I'll grow it back if it feels that weird."

"No, it's fine. I quite like you clean shaven." Alec smiled and leaned into kiss her again, only for him to pinch one of her chips. "Cheeky sod."

“Well you love me.”

“I know, but if you know what is right for you, you won’t do it again.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Depends.”

He smiled and then exhaled deeply. He had nothing to lose at this moment, “Listen, we’ve had a good year haven’t we?”

“Well, apart from the whole moving about, I would say it’s been a success. Considering how shit the previous had been.”

“And you know that I am with you through and through?”

“Yes?” Ellie was now getting suspicious but let him continue.

“I don’t think I could have survived the last three years without you, and you know my mother was right in saying God will put me in the right place.”

“Alec, are you trying to say you are now a born again Christian?”

Alec sighed, “No. Just… What I am trying to say is… Well trying to ask is…” He dug around in his pocket, his heart relaxing a bit when he dug around in his pocket and found the box. He would have done it on one knee but it put his back out when he proposed to Tess nearly twenty years ago, so he wasn’t going to risk making himself look more like a prat than he did at that moment. “Okay, Eleanor Brant, will you marry me?”

Ellie stared at the ring in shock, “Oh bloody hell.”

“I’m not entirely sure as to what you are answering here.”

“Is this what this weekend has been about?”

“Yeah.” He was feeling a bit of an idiot now, worried that she was going to reject his proposal so it was somewhat a relief he wasn’t doing it in a restaurant. “Ellie-”

“Of course I will you stupid knob.”

“Why am I a knob?”

“For going through all this bloody trouble.”

“No gold stars for effort then…”

“Alec, I said I would marry you.”

“Right… That’s good.”

“God, you are such an awkward idiot,” she said pulling him in for a kiss. “But I love you.”

“Right…”

“Your brain hasn’t quite processed this yet has it?”

“No.”

Ellie giggled and kissed him again, “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah but I’m your idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, not done. Still five more chapters. Let the madness continue for a while longer.


	11. Bridges

Chapter Eleven

Despite Daisy’s protests, Alec and Ellie were sticking with the simple wedding idea. Small amount of guests, no faffing around with the church and no massive wedding reception. Though when they had to make a list of who to invite, there had been one major sticking point that Ellie had yet to address with Alec: his father. He never really talked about him, let alone speak to him and Ellie wondered if the man was even alive. So when she brought up the possibility of inviting him, it didn’t go down well.

“No I will not even consider it Ellie,” he said firmly.

“Alec, come on. What did he do that was so bad that you have not even spoken to him in twenty years?”

“Not twenty. Seventeen. I basically called and left a message to say he was a grandfather and that was it.”

“Wow. He has never met his own grandchild?”

“No.”

“Alec-”

“Ellie, I am not inviting him. I didn’t invite him to mine and Tess’s, I am not going to invite him to this one.” His accent had gotten thicker and Ellie knew she was touching a nerve. She wanted him to talk so she at least understood why he had such lingering resentment to his father. “Why would you want him here?”

“Because he is family. He’s Daisy’s grandfather.”

“I am not having him near her.”

“Do you think that is her decision to make? She’s seventeen. Unless he was a rapist or violent, I don’t see what the problem is. Was he abusive?”

“No.”

“Then why do you hate him so much?”

“He killed my mother Ellie!” Ellie wasn’t sure how to respond to this and felt a hitch in the back of her throat similar to when she found out Joe killed Danny. Alec breathes for a moment, before he actually realised what he had said. “Not killed. She suffered a heart attack not long after she found out about my father having an affair. Sorry, that was the wrong thing to say. I should not have phrased it like that.”

Ellie’s mouth thinned, not entirely sure how to respond to it. She had known that Alec’s parents were argumentative but she didn’t think that it had been that bad. Not enough for an affair.

“I need some air,” Alec said grabbing his coat.

“Alec-”

“I just need to clear my head.” He walked out the front door and Ellie leaned against the wall for a moment just to get her bearings. Suddenly she was pulled in roughly for a hug by Alec and he pressed a kiss in her hair, “I love you. I’m not leaving. I just need to think.”

Once he let go and left, Ellie felt her stomach drop. Why would he say that he wasn’t leaving Ellie didn’t quite know but it probably said a lot about what happened with Tess. Instead she decided to lie down for a bit.

-o-

Alec came back about two hours later, the bottom of his jeans slightly wet and hair completely windswept. If Ellie wasn’t still a bit frazzled from their argument, she would have said he looked cute.

“I take it you been the beach,” she said. She’s lying in bed phone resting on her stomach.

“Yeah. Bloody freezing.”

“It’s what you get for going out in the middle of the night in November.” She sits up a moment, coming face to face with Alec. “What did you mean that you weren’t leaving?”

“I… When Tess and I had a fight, one of us would storm out. At one point I said I was leaving. It last a week because by that point she was pregnant.”

“You literally only stayed for Daisy?”

“I did love Tess as well, but I wasn’t going to let her go through being pregnant alone. So after that, I told Tess I wasn’t leaving her every time we had a fight. Force of habit, but you and I are not Tess and me. So I should not have said it.”

Ellie smiled a bit and cupped his face, “You never said that your heart problem was inherited.”

“Just didn’t seem to come up. Not exactly a story I like to mention.”

“Sorry I asked about inviting your dad.”

“I should have mentioned it before love. Wouldn’t have led to a stupid fight.”

“You should really speak to him you know.”

“I don’t think I can. How do you speak to someone you declared never to speak to again?”

Ellie stroked her thumb over his cheek, “I don’t know. I’ll let you work it out.”

“I’ll figure it out. I might need a push. Not by you by something else.”

“Okay.” She leans into kiss him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Now get those trousers off before you get the bed wet.”

“And then?” asked Alec kissing her.

“You know what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, the next chapter is going to be angsty.


	12. Deep Dark Night

Chapter Twelve 

The Latimer house is mostly shrouded in darkness. With the exception of the blue light coming from the television in the living room, watched intently by Chloe, Daisy and Tom, all the lights are off. Fred and Lizzie are sleeping peacefully in the little girl’s pink bedroom. The bedroom window is half-open and it’s not a great height for someone to break in.

The teenagers don’t hear a suspicious noise coming from the bedroom. They don’t hear a man climbing in. He could have just knocked the door, but he knew there is no way he would see his child without whoever answering the door calling the police. Joe Miller has been hanging around in dark corners of Broadchurch, watching ‘his’ family going about their daily business for the last two days. Ellie has moved but not too far. Just left the family home like that. The home he had been trying to build, once he got round to it. 

Fred, who is so big now he is nearing four, is asleep with Lizzie in the toddler bed. The little girl looks like Beth. She looks like Danny: dark hair and probably bright blue eyes. He gently stroked Fred’s face, thankful that he hasn't stirred. Joe isn't sure that Fred will remember him but he will make him remember once he gets his family back. 

Downstairs, Daisy gets up to check on the little ones while Tom goes to the bathroom. Alec and Ellie are out at a colleague’s birthday while Beth is on a date. Mark slipped up again but was stuck on a job in Dorchester so not able to watch his daughters. Daisy sensed something didn't feel right as she got halfway upstairs. Probably her father’s tendency to worry coming through but still she looks in the main bedroom, Chloe’s room and finally Lizzie’s. 

-o-

“I should probably call the kids and check they're okay,” Ellie said to Alec as he hands her another wine. 

“They know to call if something is wrong.”

“I know but something feels odd.” 

“It's probably nothing.” 

“I suppose you're right.” 

-o-

Fred and Lizzie are still sleeping soundly. Daisy just pulled some of the kicked blanket over Fred when she heard a small creak and turned around. The wardrobe door had opened. The man standing in front of it looked more scared than she did. In reality Daisy’s heart was going mad and she was scared she was going to pass out if it kept going like this. 

“What are you doing here? Usually burglars wait until everyone is asleep or the house is empty,” she said, trying to hide her fear. It then finally clicked when she saw the man’s eyes: they were Tom’s eyes and her heart beat accelerated. “Okay, this is not funny. You know are not supposed to be hear.” 

“Who are you?” Joe asked. Daisy can see he is scared and she knows he is dangerous when scared. 

“It doesn't matter who I am. But I swear if you have touched them-.” The threat sounded stupid. He's twice the size of her but it won't stop her kicking him in the right area. 

“He's my son.” 

“So. Didn't stop you killing Danny.” He launched at her and pushed her hard against the wall. The impact caused a loud bang, waking Fred and Lizzie.  

“I’m sorry.” He turned around and saw Fred sitting up. Fred looked confused at the man, and then Daisy, who looked like she had some blood on her hand. “Fred, it's me Daddy.” 

“Fuck,” Daisy whispered. 

“Not Daddy,” Fred said plainly. “You not Daddy.” 

“I am your dad.” 

Fred shook his head. Daisy could not see his face but she knew Joe was angry, his shoulders having dropped and his fist clenched. 

-o-

Ellie was just giggling with one of her DSs when her mobile rang. Alec looked over and saw her drop the phone. 

“El?” he asked running over. 

“Joe is in the Latimer’s house?” 

Ellie doesn't think she has seen Alec run so fast and every bit of adrenaline has gone into her as she runs to the house, not even stopping for breath. Alec kicks the door in, and runs straight upstairs. Ellie runs to Chloe who looks freaked out and confused. Tom isn't anywhere to be seen. 

“Who is Ellie seeing?” Alec hears Joe’s voice in Lizzie’s room and then spots Tom in the bathroom. 

Alec doesn't quite realise he is In view of Fred so when he words “Dad” emerge from Fred’s lips he knows that this could spell trouble. Joe pops out the room and Alec hides in Chloe’s room. His plan to try to restrain Joe was screwed up when Ellie shouted for him to come downstairs. 

“El-.”

“No. Don't you El me. You don't deserve to call me El.” Ellie is standing protectively in front of Chloe. “Why are you here?” 

“You're my wife Ellie.” 

“No I'm not. I have not been your wife legally for over a year.” It was then she noticed that he had his wedding ring on. Still. “I thought I made myself clear that you were not coming near us again.” 

“I didn't do it.” 

Chloe looks disgusted and his denial over her brother’s death is making it worse, “How do you walk around knowing what you did: how you ruined our lives, how you made everyone hate Ellie because of what you did?” 

“Chloe, I swear-“ 

“Then why did you confess to Alec in the first place?” Ellie asked. 

It was the use of Alec that made Joe’s fist clench, “Are you taking the moral high ground Ellie? Seeing as you were shagging him behind my back?” 

“No Joe. Whatever delusional ideas you have in your head so that you think you are the victim, it does not take away the fact that you killed a child. It doesn't take away the fact that Tom worries he is going to end up like you. It doesn't take away that Beth and Mark have no real closure. It doesn't help that I have to worry about some other parent losing a child because you killed them. That’s all because you're a fucking coward.” 

“Where is Tom?” 

The fact Joe dared to ask unleashed a fire in Ellie and she punched him hard in the face. 

Upstairs, Alec was looking at the back of Daisy’s head. There was a slight cut from when Joe pushed her and Alec kissed her head, “Just keep the wee ones safe, okay. You did well.” 

"What are you going to do?” 

“Just stay here.” Alec went downstairs and took one look at Joe. He punched Joe in the face, “You touch my daughter again and I will kill you.” 

“What the –“ 

“Joe, get the fuck out of Broadchurch, keep away from my family, stay away from the Latimers or I swear I will find ways of making you suffer.” 

“Your family?” Joe asked. Ellie held up her wedding finger, showing the engagement ring Alec had given her. “Where are your rings?”

“Bottom of the sea,” Ellie answered. “I don't love you anymore. How can I take a man like you back?” 

“We have kids.” 

“They are not your kids. Fred doesn't know who you are, and Tom would rather see you dead.” 

Outside there were blue lights and a siren sound. The adults looked in confusion because none of them had phoned for backup. 

“No no no,” Joe said. “Who called the police?” 

“No one. We’ve been here with you,” Alec insisted. There was a creak on the stair and the others turn to see Tom holding a phone. “Tom.”

At that point, Ellie noticed Joe’s whole demeanour drop. Tom, the only person to actually be on Joe’s side during the trial, had called the police on his own father.

“Tom…” Joe croaked.

“You know Dad, I lost my best friend long before you killed him. The last thing I said to him was I could kill him and I am the one who has to live with that. You hurt Mum. You smashed my sister’s head against the wall. You honestly think I am going with you or letting you get away with what you have done.”

Uniform come into the house and immediately start reciting Joe’s rights. He does this defeatedly. He tries to give one last look to Ellie but she, Alec and Chloe have gone to check everyone upstairs.

-o-

Daisy doesn’t have to be stitched up too much, but everyone is clearly shaken. Ellie is angry that Daisy had found him in the toddler room and fears she could have hurt Joe more than she could have done. What shocked her was the way Alec reacted but he had told her once that under the right circumstances anyone could kill. Hurting Daisy, her, Tom or Fred would be those circumstances for Alec.

“Did I do the right thing Mum?” Tom asked once they got home. Daisy went straight to bed and Alec had to put Fred to sleep. They had brought Chloe and Lizzie with them because there was no way they were letting them stay on their own in that house after all that.

“Yeah. You did Sweetheart.”

“Is he going back to jail?”

“I think so but it won’t do justice enough. He cannot be tried for Danny’s murder.”

“I know. It’s just I could hear him and Daisy in the bedroom and then I heard him push her into a wall. For a while I didn’t think he was capable of hurting anyone.”

“I know.”

“So when he pushed Daisy into the wall, I knew he couldn’t be out of prison.”

“I am proud of you.”

“Dad is never going to forgive me.”

“Hey, it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t matter anymore. I love you, even more than chocolate.”

“Love you too.”

Tom goes to bed and Alec comes downstairs to find Ellie nursing a whiskey. He only really drinks whiskey in times of trouble so he joins her in one.

“I cannot believe he would do a thing like that. I thought he had more intelligence than that.”

“I know.” Alec put his arm around Ellie and pulled her close. “He’s not going to hurt you anymore.”

“Did you mean it when you said you would kill him?”

“Did you?”

“I punched him but then I had Beth’s words in my head: how would killing him make me a better person?” Alec didn’t answer because the moment he found Daisy slumped and bleeding he really wanted to kill Joe. He probably would not be able to but he didn’t care. Ellie put her head on his chest and Alec kissed her head.


	13. Christmas Wrapping

Chapter Thirteen

Christmas arrived and somehow it didn’t seem natural. There had been an agreement that Daisy would spend Christmas in Sandbrook and she felt a bit bummed about it. It wasn’t as though she hadn’t been getting on with Tess, she just didn’t want to be dragged to Dave’s lot but she didn’t really have much choice. By Christmas Eve, Alec was helping Fred hang up the hand-made decorations on the tree, Tom was eating the leftovers of his pizza (and then Alec’s pizza) while Ellie was lying sick in bed with the flu. It didn’t help that Alec had laughed at her the previous night when he found her wrapped up in the bed covers, making her look like a marshmallow with a red nose.

Thankfully she was feeling a bit better Christmas Eve and could physically get out of bed. She went downstairs and found Alec staring at a bucket with a handful of peppercorns in his hand. “Is this enough peppercorns?”

Ellie sighed but couldn’t help but smile. He had offered to do the cooking this year though he was a better cook than her. That said, he did want to get it right and Nigella Lawson was going to help, “I think that is more than enough.” Alec looked at the book and then just tipped it into the bucket of water. “You’re such a dork.”

“Love you too.”

Ellie smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, “I think you might be obsessing over the bloody bird.”

“Wanting to get it right and obsessing is different.”

“You’ll want it in bed with us.”

“Well, it is quiet at least.” Ellie poked him in the side. “Ow. Anyway, don’t pass your germs onto the bird. I don’t want everyone getting food poisoning.”

“I won’t pass anything on. Besides, they will get food poisoning if you don’t cook it right.”

“Yeah well, I should have thought of that before using Nigella. Should have used Jamie Oliver, I know my way around him.”

“Well, nothing wrong with being adventurous.”

“It is when you are cooking for six people.”

“You feeling okay?”

“Yeah. I feel like I should just check if Daisy is okay up there. I mean she didn’t really want to go and…”

“She’s not going to hate you. Honestly though, I think she’s fine. So long as she avoids Dave.”

“I’ll call her later.”

“Anyway, are you planning on going to the church later?”

“Hmm. Maybe. See what Tom wants to do.”

“Well, he seemed up for the Carol Service the other night. I think Fred might be your biggest protestor.” Alec gave a chuckle. “Don’t laugh. He really wasn’t happy last year.”

“Well, who likes being woken up half way through the night to sit quietly through sermons?” Alec used to hate it every Christmas when his mother dragged him to church to here Reverend McAlister’s sermon that he said every year. He never really kept it up when he left home and Tess wasn’t really religious, even though they had Daisy christened in a moment of crisis when she was extremely sick in the NICU. The only reason they went to church at Christmas was to stop Tess’s mother nagging them. “Might just stay in with you. Watch a film since you seem to have stopped coughing a lung up.”

“You know most men would be nicer to their sick partner.”

“I bought you soup and a hot water bottle.”

“Two nights ago. But still, might be nice just to snuggle on the sofa. Even though I would hate for you to get sick.”

“Well, I’ve lasted this long without getting sick.”

Ellie pressed a kiss to his neck and went to the living room. Alec was not sure what his worst Christmas though he had two in contention: the Christmas when he was thirteen following his discovery of his father’s affair, or the Christmas after he left Tess. He spent the Christmas after that in hospital have caught a particularly nasty infection. Bitter lonely hell he called it.

Still, Alec felt blessed and the only thing that could make it better was if Daisy were here. He quickly picked up his phone and dialled Daisy’s number but it went straight through to voice mail.

“Bloody hell Darlin’ for someone who spends most of their time on her phone you sure don’t answer it. Anyway, just calling to check you’re okay. Go easy on your mum eh, it’s Christmas. I love you and everyone here is missing you. Merry Christmas Darlin’.”

-o-

Fred went to sleep fairly early while Tom, Ellie and Alec were in the living room watching a film. Tom was texting as per usual while Ellie had her head perched on Alec’s chest, their legs tangled together. He had pulled a blanket over her and had his fingers playing absentmindedly with her curls.

Ellie smiled a bit, looking up at the tree. She was utterly thankful for this moment, in spite of the flu. Two Christmas’s ago had been utter hell. While she did try to keep it together, with Tom being mad at her and being a social pariah because of Joe, it didn’t last. Probably the worst Christmas of her life, surpassing the Christmas her mother died. Last Christmas had been small given that they had only been together a couple months and were navigating their living situation.

Now just seemed perfect. She had a man who was devoted to her, two growing and well-adjusted sons and a bright and beautiful step-daughter. Even though she had to admit it felt a bit quiet without Daisy.

Alec looked at his watch, “Best go and put the turkey in the bucket.”

“I swear to god, if you bring the turkey into our room I swear I will inflict so much pain onto Alec,” she warned.

“I’m just putting it in overnight. Relax, I will be with you in a moment. Besides, you will be eating your words tomorrow when you try the turkey.”

Ellie readjusted herself to a more comfortable position when Alec left the sofa, “Tom, can you put down your phone a second?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Just checking you’re okay.”

“I’m fine Mum. Was that it?”

“Yeah. It feels nice this Christmas.”

“I suppose. I mean Alec is getting a bit overworked over the turkey.”

“I think he is just distracting himself. He always gets a bit antsy when Daisy isn’t around.”

“Well this turkey better be good or else he’s just flapping around.”

“He is flapping around.”

“Oh for f-. Why did no one tell me we had no gravy?” Alec called from the kitchen.

“You did the list,” Tom called back.

“Right. I’ll go to the shop.”

“You’re going to the shop, at seven in the evening, on Christmas Eve?” Ellie asked.

“Do you want gravy on your dinner?”

“Fine whatever.” She rolled her eyes as she heard the front door.

-o-

Alec arrived back later, and Ellie’s prediction that the shop would be rammed was correct because everybody seemed to have forgotten something. Once he checked the turkey he saw the living room light was on and went to turn it off. Only he found Ellie snoozing peacefully on the sofa.

He smiled and went to wake her up, “Ellie, love, come on. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Bugger off,” she groaned. Alec rolled his eyes and went to lift her up, bridal style.

“Bloody hell you’re not light.”

“Oi. I can walk you know.”

“Yeah, probably a good idea because my back is killing me.” He put her down feet first. “Not doing that when we get married.”

“Don’t really expecting you to. Need you in shape for the honeymoon.”

“That will not be a problem.”

Alec leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

“I thought you didn’t want to get my germs.”

“Well, at least it will be after Christmas when I get it.” He kissed her again, deeper this time. “Merry Christmas love.”

“Merry Christmas Alec.”


	14. Mutual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is mostly set up for the next story in this series but it's important set up; next chapter is the last and the wedding.

Chapter Fourteen

Alec rolled into the house late. He was tired and exhausted. He had caught a killer. He was certain this man had killed a young woman and dumped her body in the woods surrounding Woodhaven. Ellie is still up, waiting for him. She looked tired as well. She didn't even say anything when he leaned against the door. She smiled sympathetically. She knew this case had been draining for him, she saw it everyday when he came home.

He put his forehead on hers and kissed her. Ellie threaded her fingers into his hair and pivoted him towards the sofa. This wasn't her trying to make him feel better, more like trying to help him feel like there was such a thing as humanity and love in the world.

-o-

Ellie stroked his fingers across the smattering of hair covering Alec's chest, tracing the raised skin of his scar. He was fast asleep, and so blissed out it was unreal. It made her smile though and she kissed his shoulder softly. They were getting married in a week and it was a thought that both delighted her and scared her at the same time. This time three years ago she was married – happily married – and never saw herself marrying anyone else. Still, even if he was a wanker at first (and he still had his moments), she doesn't see herself divorcing Alec any time soon. Granted that had brought up a few questions in her head about what they were going to do in their marriage, mostly about the kids. Fred, after the courts agreed Joe was too dangerous to be a parent, was legally Alec's child. Tom was still debating over it but no one was pressuring him. Daisy was okay where she was as Ellie's stepdaughter.

There was also something else. They had slipped on the protection front far too many times and Ellie had been surprised he had yet to impregnate her. Once in a while could be considered an accident but the last five times they had sex, they had completely forgotten about the condom. She was considering just forgoing it together by either getting some sort of implant or have a baby. Somehow the second option seemed just as sensible as the first.

"El, I can hear the clogs turning," Alec mumbled as he turned his head and opened his eyes.

"You been awake this whole time?"

"Well you kissed me on the shoulder." He smiled and brushed the hair out of her face. "What's up?"

"We forgot the condom. We've forgot it the last five times."

"Five?"

"Yeah."

"That's a lot."

"You don't sound too worried about it."

"I'm a bit tired to be honest, and they are all the way upstairs. I promise I'll pay more attention in future."

"Alec," Ellie said sitting up, "do you want another child?"

Alec sat up and looked her dead in the eye, "What's brought this on?"

"Because I need to know if I need to get an implant. On the other hand, I don't know how much time I have before I am unable to have more kids, and I think we should at least take advantage of it. I'm not going to do it – get pregnant I mean - if you're not on board."

Alec blinked and put his hand through his hair, "You really think we're up to raising a baby?"

"I think we need to sort the work situation out but we've done it before so we know what we're doing. You might be a bit rusty but trust me when I say the muscle memory kicks in."

Alec pondered about it for a moment. The last time he had tried for a child, Tess had been declared incapable, which was when Daisy was four. Trying for Daisy was difficult and it took a year before Tess fell pregnant. Ellie wasn't Tess though so there probably wasn't anything to worry in terms of whether they were capable.

"Okay, last question: do you really want a baby?"

Ellie thought for a moment. She would be content to stick with the three they had but there was something nice about having a little one to actually cement their family together, and she did have a fifty percent chance of having a girl.

"Yes."

Alec smiled and went to kissed her straight on the lips, "Okay then let's do it."

"That was pretty easy."

Alec shrugged, "There isn't a lot of reasons for not having a baby. Also I get to shag you repeatedly."

"Well, you'd better because when we do have one it all stops."

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying anything about what the outcome will eventually be for Alec and Ellie (though if you read Becoming One, you should know me - that was mostly a BETA test to see if people would respond well to the prospect of them having their own child and it's gotten a good reception in NZLisa's Mum's the Word so apparently there is an audience), and I was deliberately vague on the details on the case Alec had just solved because that is the A Plot in the next story. 
> 
> So yeah, next chapter, wedding.


	15. At Last

Chapter Fifteen

It was meant to be a modest ceremony. Only family and friends. Yet Alec was very close to just inviting Tom, Daisy and Fred and telling everyone else to bugger off so he can marry Ellie in peace. It was couple of days before the wedding when it all started kicking off. Lucy had brought along her new prick of a boyfriend. Alec and Tom knew it spelt trouble when the found out his name was Dayton, a psychiatrist that specialised in self-esteem issues and had a ponytail. Alec had held his tongue as had Ellie though everyone seemed to agree that Dayton was a knob.

Then there was Alec’s sister Jane who turned up out of the blue, despite saying that she wouldn’t have been able to come. Two glasses of wine and she was already telling Ellie that she already liked Ellie more than Tess and that she had warned her brother over marrying someone who had clear issues with monogamy.

“I am so sorry. Jane tends to talk a lot when she’s had a couple,” Alec apologised when they walked home from the restaurant.

“Well, I do like your sister more than my sister’s new thing.”

“I swear if he calls me Hugh bloody Grant one more time…”

“You don’t even look like Hugh Grant.”

“I’m not even English.” Ellie laughed. “I have to tell your sister he’s not invited.”

“Oh don’t do that. If he doesn’t come then she doesn’t come and then all I have other than my sons is Oliver.”

“Well, judging by how he was reacted, Oliver and I might actually agree on something for once: Lucy can do way better.” Ellie smiled at him. “What?”

“It’s quite nice that you have a protective instinct over my family.”

“Not really. I would say the same about Eva Braun and her relationship with Hitler. Really do we have to put up with two days of this? Can’t we just take the kids to the register office tomorrow?”

“Can’t. Becca would kill us since she’s doing the reception and Beth is doing all the food tomorrow. ”

“That’s a point. Fine but if Dayton starts acting like a twat then he’s gone.”

“Agreed. Just a question though: what is your middle name? Just so I can get it out my system before the wedding. Don’t really want to burst out laughing in front of everyone.”

“Let’s just say that my father was going to traumatise me from birth: it’s Stewart.” Ellie laughed loudly. “This is why I should have changed it when I was eighteen. If we ever have a baby, we are going to make sure they get a name that won’t get them pick on.”

“I don’t know, I have always thought Alec Jr was a cute idea for a boy.” Ellie laughed because Alec looked as though he wasn’t sure if she was joking or not. “Don’t worry. I would not inflict that on a child.”

-o-

_Two Days Later_

“For god’s sake Alec, it’s like when you were eleven and I had to stop you from messing with your school tie,” Jane said slapping her brother’s hands away from his collar. They were standing outside the register office just waiting for the car to turn up. His face felt slightly cold with the breeze of the late April weather hitting his shaven cheeks.

“Don’t fuss, you’re beginning to sound like Mum,” Alec replied. “It’s just a bit tight.”

“You know you should have invited Dad. It was twenty three years ago.”

“He had five years to owe up.”

“He does ask about you and Daisy.”

“Does he?”

“Yeah. Listen Alec, I was going to tell you this later but -”

“Hey, might be an idea to get into the building, they’re only around the corner,” Tom said struggling with his own collar. “This thing is getting on my nerves.”

“Just be thankfully that we forwent the kilts,” Alec replied following Tom in. “What were you saying Jane?”

“It doesn’t matter. We need to get you married.”

Alec tapped his foot nervously. He had Tom beside him as his best man and bless him he was holding onto the rings tightly. Alec made a quick glance over at the guests. On one side had Jane with her two kids Cat and Ed. On the other side, Lucy, Olly, Dayton as well as Beth and Chloe. Out of politeness, they did invite Sunil’s parents as well due to their children’s relationship.

“You okay Lad?” Alec asked turning to Tom.

“Yep. Got the rings. You okay?”

“Yeah.” He took a deep breath and turned his head and found Ellie in a less traditional sort of off-white knee-length wedding dress but no less beautiful. Behind her was Daisy looking just as beautiful in a red dress, matching the waistcoat Tom and Fred had been put it. Alec almost laughed at how serious Fred was taking the whole thing as he did the left-together, right-together routine.

“Hey,” Ellie whispered when she got to the front. She took his hand and squeezed it.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Eleanor Brant and Alec Stewart Hardy. I must ask you both this in turn, if there is any lawful impediment as to why you both cannot be married. Are you, Alec, free from any lawful impediment?”

“I am.”

“And are you, Eleanor, free from any lawful impediment?”

“I am.”

“Thank you, does anyone here have any lawful impediments?” Alec bit the inside of his lip because even a stupid answer can mess up the service. No one said anything. “Okay, Alec and Eleanor have written their own vows. So Alec…”

“Okay, um… I worked hard trying to work out what I was going to say today. Right here right now though I think all that preparation was stupid. I was not in a really good place when we met. It was right in the beginning before we really knew each other. I was trying to get away from you because you were really irritating but I grew accustomed to you as a person. Not that I ever believed in soul mates, but sometimes I do feel as though I have found my soul mate in you Ellie. Not because we have everything in common, more because we make each other better in some ways. And now here we are with our future before us and I only want to spend it with you, my soulmate, and my friend. So the only thing I can pledge to you is my respect and devotion and that I love you.”

“Eleanor, it’s your turn.”

Ellie took a breath before starting, “Okay, I’m not the best when it comes to public speaking but I’ll try my best. So you and I started off on the wrong foot but the circumstances really changed and you were the one person I could really rely on through it all, even though you were a bit of a knob. You still are a bit of a knob, but I love you in spite of that. Thinking back, the moment I think I fell for you was when you were planning on going away from Broadchurch and when I shook your hand I didn’t want to let go. I only realised it months later – after you unintentionally said you loved me in that kind of adorable awkward way you are – and I really should not have been scared because you have made me the happiest I have been in a long time. So I pledge my love and faith in you, because I do love you Alec.”

Ellie bit her lip to stop the tears and Alec squeezed her hand tighter.

“Right, let’s move on to the exchanging of the rings, so Alec can you repeat after me: I call upon these persons here present.”

“I call upon these persons here present.”

“That I, Alec Stewart Hardy.”

“That I, Alec Stewart,” the tone in his voice sounded a bit annoyed and Ellie tried not to laugh, “Hardy.”

“Take you, Eleanor Brant, to be my wedded wife.”

“Take you, Eleanor Brant, to be my wedded wife.”

“To have and to hold, from this day forward.”

“To have and to hold, from this day forward.”

Alec slipped the ring onto her finger, giving a small smile as he did.

“Okay, Eleanor you repeat after me: I call upon these persons here present that.”

“I call upon these persons here present.

“That I, Eleanor Brant.”

“That I, Eleanor Brant.”

“Take you, Alec Stewart Hardy, to be my wedded husband.”

“Take you, Alec Stewart Hardy, to be my wedded husband.”

“To have and to hold, from this day forward.”

“To have and to hold, from this day forward.”

Ellie put the ring onto Alec’s finger and smiled brightly.

“By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Alec didn’t waste no time and cupped Ellie’s face and placed a soft kiss on her lips, while Ellie wrapped her arms around Alec’s neck. They barely even noticed the guests clapping.

-o-

The buffet looked to be a decent spread but Daisy would not know since Tom had pinched half of it. It was one of those things that convinced her that teenage boys were no different to animals and she had no idea where he put it all. Still, she smiled when she saw her dad and Ellie. They were too loved up for middle aged grownups but seeing her father happy made her didn't care. They were going to be as mushy as hell for the time being, much to Tom’s disgust.

“Is your mum not coming along?” Sunil asked handing her a drink.

“Her exact words were ‘If I have to witness your father rubbing his happiness in my face then I will tear my hair out’.”

“Bit harsh.”

“Well, she and Dave haven’t been getting on. That one week I spent during Easter was like living in a warzone. I’m trying not to look too happy about it.”

“She’s still your mother.”

“Oh no, just hoping Dave suffers.”

“Would you move back if he left?”

“Course not you daft bugger.”

Alec and Ellie actually separated to talk to some other people, though Alec ended up talking with Reverend Coates and Becca while Ellie ended up talking to her sister.

“You know you can do a lot better than Dayton Luce,” Ellie said sipping her wine.

“I said the same thing about him but you still married him. Though I will admit he’s grown on me. Helps he’s a looker.” Ellie frowned. “What? I’m not going to pursue an affair El. It’s just an observation. Did you really mean it in those vows when you said he made you happy?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, Dayton makes me happy. I’m a big girl I know what I am doing.” Ellie doesn’t look too convinced but she’s going to let bygones be bygones and hope Lucy comes to her senses. “Anyway, I think Tom wants a word.”

“Oh hey Sweetheart.”

“Mum, I want to tell you something: I want Alec to adopt me.”

“Really?” Ellie asked pulling him in for a hug. “You actually thought about it?”

Tom shrugged, “It just made sense.”

“Well, it’s a fresh start for us all.”

“I love you Mum.”

“I love you too.”

-o-

“I don’t think I have heard you been called Eleanor in all the time I have known you,” Alec said when they walked through the town later.

“Just be thankful you never met my mother,” Ellie replied. “Still I don’t think I have ever heard your middle name so much.”

“And that will be the last time you will ever hear it.”

“Where are you taking me?” Ellie asked as Alec led her towards the harbour.

“Where do you think?” he responded. “Okay close your eyes.”

“Are you serious?”

“Very serious.” He kissed her cheek and left her on her own for a moment before taking her hand. Once he got her inside the hut, he whispered, “Okay open your eyes love.”

Ellie did and saw Alec’s old hut with some candles lit around, “Oh Alec.”

“I thought that you would prefer having our wedding night in private.”

“God you thought right.” She pulled on the lapels on his jacket and their lips collided together. She soon had the jacket off and his tie. Alec worked on the back of her dress and Ellie pulled him towards the bedroom. He was trembling a bit as he pulled down the straps of her dress. “You okay?”

“Of course I am.” He kissed her again eventually getting the dress off her and his shirt off. Ellie lay down on the bed and Alec followed, hovering over her. “Can you even believe we got here?”

She smiled and whispered, “We still have further to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fluff is over, next week is just the start of angst, then more angst, then back to fluff.


End file.
